Research indicates that toy purchases for children are typically met with less resistance from parents than are purchases (or free downloads) of mobile software applications (or mobile “apps”). Indeed, there are a number of considerations that often give parents pause when it comes to allowing their children to download mobile games or other apps. For example, parents are often concerned with things such as the age appropriateness of an app's content, the collection and sharing of personal data (e.g., name, birthdate, location, etc.) about their children, and the risk of cyberbullying or exposure to inappropriate language or conduct (e.g., for those apps that have a social networking component). Many parents also worry about the potential for children to incur substantial charges, whether knowingly or not, through repeated in-app purchases. Further, some parents may be unwilling to initiate accounts with application marketplaces (e.g., the App Store, Google Play, Amazon Marketplace, the Windows Store, Steam, etc.), many of which require users to link a credit card to the account.
Unlike concerns associated with app downloads, parents often have a greater level of comfort when it comes to the purchase of a physical toy (e.g., whether on-line or at a brick-and mortar retailer) since they are able to, among other things, examine a tangible product, read directions, identify recommended age levels, etc. in order to arrive at a level of comfort with the purchase.
Unfortunately, children miss out on benefits that some mobile apps can provide when parents restrict their use. For example, many mobile games and other apps developed for children can be fun and relaxing, and can help children develop important skills such as, for example, time management, multi-tasking, etc., in addition to basic computing skills Many children's mobile apps are additionally intended to be used with parents, thereby allowing parents and their kids to spend quality time together.
These and other drawbacks exist.